1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to display devices and to organic light emitting display devices including organic light emitting diodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes. Because degradation of the organic light emitting diodes and a difference in the threshold voltage/mobility of a driving transistor may occur, luminance variations and image blur may be noticeable.
Typical organic light emitting display devices detect a pixel current and calculate a degradation of a pixel based on the detected pixel current. However, typical pixel structures and control signals cannot perform real time pixel current sensing operations, i.e., cannot detect a current of the driving transistor and a current of the organic light emitting diode, while displaying images.